Falling Abyss
by HPFan4Life89
Summary: Harry casually begins to fall into a deep and dark depression from the fact that everyone who mattered in his life has been murdered. Will his friends be able to help him before he committs a serious and selfish act? Please R&R! Rated M for adult situa
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fic, so please take it easy on me. Don't jump to conclusions on where this story is going.**

****

_Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Harry Potter, unfortunately I don't. All the characters in this story belong to the ever-so-famous J.K. Rowling. I am simply just borrowing her characters for a non-profitable fiction story._

**... Now sit back, relax, and enjoy your read!**

_To Whom This May Concern,_

_All my friends have loving families,_

_But I don't._

_Why is that?_

_Was my surviving Voldemort a curse?_

_If I hadn't survived,_

_Would my spirit be loved?_

_My relatives despise me greatly._

_Uncle Vernon abuses me._

_Aunt Petunia doesn't lend a hand to stop it._

_And cousin Dudley hurts me like Uncle Vernon does._

_Is my life really that worthless?_

_My own family sees me as a burden,_

_But in Hogwarts the people see me as a hero…_

_What's wrong with this picture?_

_In Hogwarts,_

_I am famous._

_I am known as "the boy who lived"._

_But here in my own home,_

_I am known as "the boy trying to survive"._

_Once I defeat Lord Voldemort,_

_Will my life be worth living?_

_What future do I have?_

_I bring danger upon everyone around me…_

_Who would honestly want to be with me?_

_Nobody._

_I've been thinking about this for years now,_

_And I've made my decision…_

_Once I murder Tom Riddle,  
I will go to my sacred hiding place,_

_And put an end to this miserable life._

_I will finally get to be with the ones that matter most to me._

_My mother…_

_Oh,_

_How I long for her tender touches._

_My father…_

_Oh,_

_How I long for his secure embraces._

_My Godfather,_

_Sirius Black…_

_Oh,_

_How I wish he were here to protect me._

_My caregiver,_

_Professor Dumbledore…_

_Oh,_

_How I long for the fatherly advice he gave to me._

_There is one thing that I will regret…_

_Leaving my closest friends behind._

_Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Professor McGonagall…_

_I beg you not to blame yourselves._

_For it was me who committed this act of death,_

_Not you or anyone else._

_Forgive me for my actions,_

_But please try and understand my reasons…_

_Look deep into my past and seek the childhood I never had._

_Tragedy, horror, and abuse…_

_That's all I've ever known._

_I want you all to look back on my life,_

_And honestly experience what it was like._

_In the forefront,_

_I'm a content guy considering my tragic past,_

_But in reality,_

_I've been hiding behind a mask all this time at Hogwarts._

_Living with the Dursleys for the past sixteen years has been pure hell._

_None of you could ever imagine the abuse I've been put through there._

_I've been put through so much hell,_

_That I can't find anything worth living for…_

_To all who taught, protected, and befriended me these past seven years,_

_I just want to say thanks,_

_And to let you all know how greatly I appreciated it._

_Since somebody is reading this journalistic entry of mine,_

_Then that means I am most likely dead._

_So I will say my goodbyes now._

_To all of my dearest friends,_

_You know who you are,_

_And their families,_

_I just want to say thank you for everything you've done for me,_

_And I want you to know that I love you all very much._

_To all of my ferocious enemies,_

_No need to mention names,_

_You know who you are…_

_I just want to make one and only one thing clear,_

_You did not win!_

_For it was I,_

_Only me,_

_Who decided to end this never-ending war._

_If not for my desolate past,_

_I would be conquering each and every one of you,_

_Not lying here dead in an abyss casket._

_Goodbye everyone!_

_For I shall die with my everlasting respects to myself,_

_For accomplishing my only desired goal…_

_Killing Voldemort._

_Forever In Your Minds,_

_Harry James Potter_

_AKA_

_"The-Boy-Who-Lived"_

**TBC...**

**A/N: Well, I hope you have enjoyed this prologue to this story. Please review and let me know what you all think. I accept both postitive and constructive criticism. Just please, no flames. But please be sure to send your feedback, because I love to read what people have thought about my pieces. Thanks so much! P.S.: I live in the United States, so if my characters aren't speaking exactly the way they do in the movie, I give you my ever-lasting apologies. Also, updates will come once a week, since school is starting up soon... Stacey :)**


	2. The Discovery

**_A/N: Thanks for thereviews you guys. Please keep them coming, because they are very encouraging to the writer. I hope you enjoy chapter two!_**

**__**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does..._

Harry had woken up late and all of his friends were already heading out the door to get some breakfast. Ron glanced apologetically over at his best friend when he noticed the brief look of betrayal cross upon his face.

"Ron, why didn't you wake me?"

"Because Harry, this is your first peaceful sleep this week. Why don't you go back to bed, and I'll tell Professor Dumbledore you're out of the wind today…"

"You know we can't just take off."

"He knows you've been having nightmares recently. I'm sure one day of complete rest won't ruffle his feathers too much, Harry."

"What about the Quidditch match today, Ron?"

"Bloody hell, Harry! Can't you for once stop worrying about everyone else and start showing concern for your own well-being?"

"I'm fine, Ron. I don't need –" Harry was rendered speechless as the scar on his forehead begun to burn. His head began to throb as his blood pulsed against his skull. The pain was blinding and rendering the teenager helpless.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ron asked anxiously as panic grew for his dear friend. He knew it had something to with his scar, but wasn't sure what.

"Sleep…" The exhausted teen managed to mutter as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Before Ron could turn to run out the door to get help, Professor Snape was already repeating a magical spell demanding that Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall report immediately to the Gryffindor male dormitory at once. In a matter of seconds, they along with Madam Pomfrey arrived and were immediately taken aback as they saw who lied motionless on the bed. Severus continued to glare at Ron who was inching himself into a tightly narrowed corner over at the far wall.

"What happened to him, Weasley?" asked Severus Snape.

"Me and the other guys decided to let Harry sleep, because today was the first night he hadn't woken up screaming from a nightmare." Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall glanced at one another with a small dismal smile as they heard the genuine concern in the young man's voice. "Then, he uh… woke and and started – started talking… and then… I guess his scar hurt wicked bad because he started moaning… and then I think – think I saw light from under his hands and… he blacked out."

Madam Pomfrey walked over to Harry and checked his vital signs. Satisfied with the results, she checked his temperature and let out an exasperated sigh.

"What's his temperature, Madam," questioned Albus.

"101.5…"

"I don't get it. Potter was fine a few hours ago," commented Snape.

Professor McGonagall politely asked Ron to step outside and to go down to the Great Hall. Ron did as told. "Severus, you know quite well that young Harry here is vulnerable to just about anything when it comes from that scar on his forehead."

"Severus and Pomfrey, transfer him to the hospital wing, and Minerva, come with me to my office, please."

Ron who had stayed outside of the door to their dormitory hid as all four adults carried out their tasks. As soon as the path was clear, Ron snuck back into their room, and came across a piece of folded paper. _Must've dropped from Harry when they moved him, _thought Ron. Unfolding the piece of paper, Ron read the contents, and his eyes dilated immediately. _Have to show Mione this. She'll know what to do, _and with that he was off and on his way to find Hermione Granger…. The one person who knew how to deal with this kind of situation genually and maturely.

**_A/N:Please be sure to review! I love reading the comments you all leave. Thanks, Stacey :)_**


End file.
